<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Caring Lover by JennaMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589203">A Caring Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaMoon/pseuds/JennaMoon'>JennaMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Cock Worship, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Large Cock, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, but does fantasize, geralt controls himself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaMoon/pseuds/JennaMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt is a caring lover.</p>
<p>He still indulges himself, from time to time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Caring Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Geralt gives Jaskier the look, it begins.</p>
<p>They kiss in a forest clearing, in some stables, in a room if they’re lucky enough. Geralt has Jaskier pinned to the wall or a tree or a post, one hand enough for both of the bard’s wrists. His other hand explores, thumb dipping into Jaskier’s mouth so the Bard can suckle at it, panting from the kisses before.</p>
<p>The hand travels down, nail against the hollow of his neck. They undo buttons, remove silk and velvet and reds and blues and <em>everything</em>, until his lark is shirtless. Geralt would often times stay clothed, unless he gives Jaskier that opportunity; undress him with teeth and trembling hands, explore the depths of mutant muscle.</p>
<p>But he does not offer such an opportunity always.</p>
<p>Geralt enjoys fantasies of seeing his desperate companion forever naked, ready to be tweaked with and bit and pinched and rubbed. He would spread his bard’s cheeks apart mid-song and press his fingers into the always prepped hole, feeling the snug warmth that always, must have been, seemed created for his cock.</p>
<p>He’d command the bard to continue singing, and Jaskier would do so obediently, warbling distorted notes as Geralt pumps his finger in and out; choking on his own lyrics as the Witcher adds another thick finger, before hitting a plethora of whining, crooked high notes as Geralt uses a third, stretching his lover out properly, Geralt’s other hand keeping him upright as he hits and caresses that sweet spot.</p>
<p>But Geralt knows that Jaskier takes pride in sounding so pretty and perfect at all times, so he lets his soft love enjoy the safety of a wall and the caring, soothing strokes of his fingers.</p>
<p>And when it’s clear his bard is aching for some more intimate care, he walks for the both of them, Jaskier’s weight a fine thing to handle.</p>
<p>Geralt can make him bend and stretch so good; he sees that pale, blank canvas of flesh grows taut with exertion. He can bite at the bard’s skin, leave dark welts that carry with them a wordless tune. He feels the heat of his poor lark’s blood make its way to the surface, discolouring and telling the world, in a sense, that the White Wolf has been there.</p>
<p>And he feels Jaskier weep for attention, painfully hard against whichever surface Geralt’s got him up against. He can feel him dripping, so close due to a couple of heavy touches and a bite. He feels something within him growl at the thought; how would his lark cope if he just stopped, ordered him to stay there?</p>
<p>He’d watch with the darkest of eyes as his bard would sob, so angry and aroused and <em>needy</em>. He’d be begging, the quietest of pleas building to the greatest begging he’s ever heard. But Geralt wouldn’t give in. He’d wait until those shoulder sagged, breathing resumed a normal state.</p>
<p>Then he’d attack, teeth capturing flesh and biting, maybe even bleeding… And he’d suck and sniff and grunt, as he ruts against his wailing bard’s cheeks, not entering yet but still so ready to get inside and just…</p>
<p>Release.</p>
<p>But he’s a kind lover, at least to Jaskier, so he strokes the young man to completion, feeling the hot stickiness of his release on rope on his hand, and the tree below them. And he would let Jaskier pant, once, twice, three times.</p>
<p>And then his sweet bard would be on his knees, kissing along Geralt’s impressive shaft. He’d be whispering the sweetest thank yous, because Jaskier knows what a kind and generous lover he had for himself, and that he Geralt wanted to have him weep and wait then the Witcher would do it with no issue.</p>
<p>But Geralt spoils the bard, and he says as much as his rough hands, still covered in his lark’s seed work their way into Jaskier’s hair. He will complain with rosy cheeks in the morning, about how dirty he felt with his own ejaculate in his hair… but at that moment, Jaskier does nothing except take in a long, deep breath.</p>
<p>He knows he won’t catch another for a few long moments.</p>
<p>Geralt again, thinks about how hard and fast he could take his lark’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and feeling the desperate swallows as his sweet gulps and sobs. Geralt thinks about holding Jaskier’s head to the base of his cock and cumming straight down his throat, the bard dizzying and whimpering and gasping for air by the time the Witcher lets him go.</p>
<p>But Geralt is a soft lover, and he lets Jaskier set the pace, occasionally bucking into the warm mouth when his lark takes too long to get on with it. And he would pull out to orgasm, his hot release roping onto Jaskier’s face, landing in that willing mouth and sticking to his hair.</p>
<p>“Thank you…” Jaskier would whimper, like Geralt had just given him the coolest water he possibly could. “Thank you…”</p>
<p>Geralt thanks him back.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was certainly... porn.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>